Fuuki Iinchou wa Maidsama!
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Chapter 3rd. Hibari mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu Alaude melunasi utangnya dengan si rentenir Semangka. Guess what? Check it out. R n R?
1. Fuuki Iinchou of Namimorichuu

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **Belongs to **AMANO AKIRA**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: _My lady_, apa kabar? Anda sehat? (Gaya ala _butler_ yang ehemmesumehem di suatu fandom)

Readers: … (Nggak mau ngedengerin)

Ryuzaki: (Pura-pura nggak tau) Kali ini, _Ahouthor_ itu terinspirasi membuat FF ini gara-gara membaca manga yang berjudul…

Hikari Ai: (Risih) Onii-_san_ menyebalkan! (Ngubuang Ryuzaki ke jurang)

Ryuzaki: AAAAAaaah! (Jatuh ke jurang)

Hikari Ai: Hm, ya sudahlah, Onii-_san_ si pengganggu itu sudah pergi. Enjoy this fic!

.

.

.

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**Page 1: **_**Fuuki Iinchou**_** of Namimori-chuu**

SMP Namimori, 07.00 AM, Senin, 6 Juni.

"Am… Ampun, Hibari-_san_! A-aku janji tak akan telat lagi! Tolong biarkan aku hidup lebih lama lagi!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat seraya bersujud di depan gerbang SMP Namimori.

'_Melankolis.'_

"Kau ini. Padahal kau ini Wakil-_ku_, Wakil dari Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori,"

Jeda.

Pemuda bermata karamel yang sedari tadi bersujud di kakinya itu, hanya bisa berdo'a dengan tulus kepada _Kami-sama_ nya. Ia tahu sekali bahwa orang yang ia sujudi, tak kenal ampun pada siapapun. Tak terkecuali dirinya yang malang ini.

Pemuda yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu, hanya bisa menghela napas. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap bosan ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat. Pemuda itu pun segera mengeluarkan tonfa kebanggaan miliknya, yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," panggil pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Yang di panggil pun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. _Onyx_ bertemu _caramel_.

"_Kami Korosu_."

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Hibari Kyouya, 14 tahun, murid kelas 2 SMP yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, atau lebih singkatnya, _Fuuki Iinchou_, di SMP Namimori. Terkenal akan rasa kedisiplinannya yang amat sangat tinggi, bahkan, ia takkan segan-segan untuk memukul rekan sesama anggota Kedisiplinan jikalau di rasa _kurang_ disiplin olehnya.

_Kurang_, dalam takaran seorang _Hibari Kyouya_, adalah _Nilai Maksimal_ bagi semua muri- ralat, seluruh warga sekolah SMP Namimori.

Karena hal itu juga, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Wakil sebelumnya, terkena _hukuman_nya oleh Hibari sehingga ia harus masuk UGD di Rumah Sakit Namimori, akibat patah tulang dan memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Prihatin? Tidak juga. Bahkan ada yang bisa mendadak lumpuh oleh sang _Fuuki Iinchou _itu.

Baru-baru ini, Hibari mendapat seorang wakil baru, untuk menggantikan posisi Kusakabe sementara waktu. Namanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, 13 tahun, murid kelas 1. Sebenarnya bukan karena keinginan Tsunayoshi juga untuk menggantikan posisi Kusakabe. Namun, _home tutor_-nya, Reborn-lah, yang memaksanya demikian.

Siapa Reborn? _Mungkin_ nanti akan dijelaskan, _kalau ada waktu_.

.

.

.

Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan, 09.07 AM.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memandangi tumpukan kertas yang berada di mejanya dengan malas. Sesekali menguap, menandakan bahwa ia cukup kelelahan. Bahkan _Armband_ '_Fuuki Iinchou_' yang terpasang di lengan baju sebelah kanannya pun terlihat _agak_ kusut.

_Agak_, bagi seorang _Hibari Kyouya_, adalah _Nilai Maksimum_ bagi seluruh bagi semua muri- ralat, seluruh warga sekolah SMP Namimori.

_Déjà vu_? Tepat sekali.

Omong-omong kenapa ia berada di ruangan Kom- ralat, ruangan _pribadinya_ pada saat murid yang lain sedang mengikuti pelajaran? Oh, tentu saja karena sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ itu benci, berada di kerumunan _Herbivora_ yang berisik. Berisik? Tentu. Baginya, semua _herbivora_ itu berisik, tanpa terkecuali.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sang _Fuuki Iinchou_, Hibari Kyouya, pun menatap intens ke pintu yang baru saja di ketuk dari luar. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Masuk."

**KRIET**.

Pintu pun dibuka. Seorang pemuda berambut layaknya tokoh dalam _animanga_[1] jadul pun masuk. Ia agak takut juga, berdekatan dengan si Prefek sadis yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Bukan karena apa, karena ia merasa takut dengan hawa-hawa _mistis_ yang berada di sekeliling sang Prefek. Pemuda itu pun bersimpuh sembari menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih. Amplop.

"Kyou-_san_, ada surat."

… Entahlah. Kalimat seperti itu, rasanya _familiar_ sekali. Mengingatkan kita pada anjing biru bermotif _polkadot_ yang sering tampil di tv pada pagi hari. Apa? Lupakan saja.

"Hn."

Dan, sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ itu mengambil surat yang berada di tangan _animanga_ jadul tadi dengan cepat. _Animanga_ jadul itu pun terbengong-bengong. Hibari mendelik kesal.

"Kalau tak ada urusan, keluar." Ujarnya dingin.

Maka keluarlah sang _Animanga_ jadul itu dari ruang Komite Kedisiplinan.

.

.

.

'_Untuk: Hibari-san._

_Hari ini, sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru._

_Rokudou Mukuro, namanya. Kau tentu tahu, atau mungkin, sangat tahu siapa Rokudou Mukuro itu. Hahaha._

_Ia akan di tempatkan di kelas yang sama denganmu, Kelas 2-1._

_Mungkin hanya itu saja, yang akan ku sampaikan dari surat ini._

_._

_Salam sejawat, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

.

.

.

Hibari pun langsung membuang surat itu ke dalam tempat sampah seusai membacanya. Ia tahu betul bahwa Tsunayoshi takut padanya, tapi _nggak usah _begini juga kan. Ia pun memijat keningnya dengan lemah.

'_Rokudou Mukuro_.'

Jeda.

'_Siapa?_'

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Rupanya Tsunayoshi itu _sok_ tahu.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda ber-iris dwi warna, menatap gedung SMP Namimori dari jauh. _Senyuman_ yang tidak bisa dikatakan _senyuman_ pun terukir dengan manis di wajahnya yang… polos, _mungkin_.

"Kufufu,"

Jeda.

Pemuda itu malah ber-"Kufufu"-ria. Mungkin waktu sudah terlewati 1 jam hanya untuk ber-"Kufufu"-ria itu. Akhirnya ia pun capek sendiri, dan menghela napas.

"Kufufu, ini pasti akan menyenangkan."

Atau mungkin tidak capek, karena ia langsung ber-"Kufufu"-ria, _lagi_.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hibari, 06.30 PM.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Kyouya."

Seorang pemuda berambut platina dan memakai apron berwarna ungu pun menyambut Hibari Kyouya di depan pintu masuk rumah kediaman Hibari yang bergaya ala Jepang tradisional itu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo, masuk dan makan, Kyouya."

"Hn, ayo, _Onii-sama_."

Wao, benar-benar dingin sekali jawabannya. Kedua Hibari itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Alaude. Nama asli ataupun nama palsu, yang jelas ia di panggil begitu oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya. Nama keluarga? Nama _muda_nya tidak jelas, namun sekarang menyandang nama keluarga sebagai "Hibari Alaude". Nama yang aneh, lantaran perpaduan nama Perancis dan nama Jepang yang di gabung, dan sama-sama mempunyai makna "Skylark".

Wajahnya sangat tampan, sama seperti Kyouya_-nya_. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya warna rambutnya yang seperti ketumpahan susu vanilla serta iris matanya yang berwarna biru muda. Sifatnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyouya-_nya_.

Pekerjaannya adalah sebagai Ketua dari Agensi Intelijen Rahasia (_Secret Intelligence Agency_) di sebuah negara yang tidak teridentifikasi dan juga bekerja sebagai advisor eksternal pertama di **CEDEF**. Apa itu **CEDEF**? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, itu bukanlah merek susu.

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dari narasi ini adalah "Apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Kyouya-_nya_?" Jawabannya adalah mereka berdua janda.

… Apa?

Bukan! Sebenarnya Alaude adalah '_Ibu_' dari Hibari. Hibari adalah '_anak_'nya. Terus, mengapa Hibari memanggilnya '_Onii-sama_'?

**.**

**-Flashback-**

"Aku masih muda, Kyouya. Lagipula akan jadi _aneh_ jika kau memanggilku begitu."

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa, _Okaa-sama_?" Tanya Hibari dengan wajah yang datar.

"_Onii-sama_ saja." Jawab Alaude dengan wajah yang tidak kalah datar.

"Baiklah, Oka- um, _Onii-sama_."

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

Lantas siapa '_suami'_ Alaude ini? Tidak tahu.

Yang Kyouya tahu dari _Okaa-san_nya ini, _Otou-san_nya itu sudah _mati_ sejak Kyouya baru berumur 8 tahun akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ayahnya terserempet motor, lalu mengalami tetanus, dan akhirnya mati. Tragis, memang.

.

.

.

SMP Namimori, 07.00 AM, Selasa, 7 Juni.

"Am… Ampun, Hibari-san! A-aku janji tak akan telat lagi! Tolong biarkan aku hidup lebih lama!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat seraya bersujud di depan gerbang SMP Namimori.

_Déjà vu_.

"Kemarin pun kau mengatakan hal yang sama, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tandas pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu. Kelihatannya tonfa sudah mantap berada di genggaman tangannya.

"_Kami korosu_." Tandas pemuda itu sembari mengayunkan tonfa tadi dengan cepat ke arah Tsuna. Karena ketakutan, Tsuna pun menutup erat kedua kelopak matanya. Namun, belum sempat tonfa itu menghantamnya…

**KLANG**.

… Sesuatu telah menghentikan hantaman tonfa tersebut. Dengan takut, Tsuna pun membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia!

"Kufufu."

Sebuah Trident-lah yang telah menghentikan serangan tonfa tersebut. Pemegang trident tersebut hanya ber-"Kufufu"-ria. Hibari pun tersentak. Dengan efek _zoom in_ ala sinetron, ia menjatuhkan kedua tonfanya dengan efek _slow motion_. Raut mukanya pun memelas seperti menahan nafsu.

"**MAS BOY!**" dan ia pun berlari, tetap dengan efek _slow motion_ dan tambahan _background _bunga mawar merah, ke arah si pemegang trident.

… Apa? Maaf, saya salah mengetik naskah. Mari kita ulangi naskahnya.

Sebuah trident-lah yang telah menghentikan serangan tonfa tersebut. Pemegang trident tersebut hanya ber-"Kufufu"-ria. Hibari pun kaget melihat wajah orang itu, namun ia masih tetap siaga dengan tonfanya.

"Kau," panggil Hibari. Pemuda pemegang trident itu hanya ter_senyum _yang tidak bisa dikatakan _senyuman_.

"Kufufu?" balasnya.

.

.

.

"… _Nanas_?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Rasanya pemuda yang sedang memegang trident itu ingin sekali menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam palung laut. Entah kapan.

"Kufufu, _dear_, namaku bukan nanas,"

"…" Hibari hanya diam. Pernyataan tadi itu seperti mengatakan "_Aku tidak homo, tapi yaoi_".

"Tapi,"

Jeda.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**Catatan:**

**[1]** Animanga jadul: Anda bisa menemukan model rambut seperti Kusakabe, jika anda membaca serta menonton anime "Shaman King".

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme Song: Easy Go – Kazuki Kato.

Aloha, Minna-san.

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Minamoto Hikari Ai.

Ra… Rasanya susah juga ya buat 6918 begini. Cari idenya susah! Ini saja terinspirasi dari Manga "**My Sweet Kaichou**"nya Fujiwara Hiro yang saya pinjam dari teman sebelum UN (Curcol). Mungkin para Readers dan para Author lain pernah melihat fic dengan alur cerita yang kurang lebih hampir sama dengan fic saya ini, dan ya, benar. Saya juga sudah membacanya. Keren sekali fic-nya :D. Maaf juga karena alur ceritanya terkesan menyamai begini T.T

Tapi, benar kok! Saya Cuma terinspirasi sama manga itu! (Nunjuk manga)

Ah ya, by the way, makasih ya yang sudah me-review fic pertamaku, "**My Real Feelings**"! Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.

Omong-omong, mind to Review? Um, no Flame.

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	2. Rokudo Mukuro, The Pervert Pineapple

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!** Belongs to **AMANO AKIRA**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: (Manjat dari jurang) Kh… Hikari-_chan_…

Hikari Ai: (Tampang datar) _Onii-sama_.

Ryuzaki: Ke… Kenapa kamu tega membuangku, Hikari-_chan_? (Berlinangan air mata)

Hikari Ai: Sudahlah, _Onii-sama_! Kamu terlalu berisik!

Ryuzaki: (_Speechless_)

Hikari Ai: Enjoy this fic, _Minna-san_!

**Notes:**

"Dialog biasa."

'_Dialog dalam hati.'_

_[Tsuna's Inner]_

.

.

.

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**Page 2: Rokudo Mukuro, the (Pervert) Pineapple**

"Rokudo Mukuro."

.

.

.

Masih seperti posisi semula, trident Mukuro menangkis tonfa Hibari, serta Tsuna yang menjadi figuran. Mukuro yang ber-"Kufufu"-ria, Hibari yang kehilangan kata-kata, dan Tsuna yang tetap menjadi figuran tak berarti.

"Aku tak menanyakan namamu, _Nanas_." Ujar Hibari dingin.

"Oya, aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja, kufufu." Balas Mukuro tak kalah dinginnya.

"Aku tak ingin tahu."

"Oya, jahat sekali, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_." Hibari terdiam. Ia pun menatap sengit pemuda bermodel nanas yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana namaku, _Nanas_?" Tanya Hibari datar.

.

.

.

"Kufufu, dari mimpiku."

…

…

…

_[GOMBAL SEKALI~~~!]_

"Maaf saja, aku tak tertarik pada _Nanas_ seperti dirimu. Aku **bukan** homo, tambahkan itu, _Nappo_."

"Oya oya, aku tidak suka panggilan itu, Hi-" Belum sempat Mukuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hibari sudah memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk curhat, _Nanas_."

.

.

.

_[DINGIN]_

Tsuna memilih diam. Ia tak mau melerai keduanya. Hibari pun melayangkan serangan tonfa yang berada di tangan kirinya ke arah kepala Mukuro. Mukuro yang tak bisa menghindarinya pun, pasrah.

**DUAKH**.

Mukuro pun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memandang kesal ke arah Hibari.

"Oya oya, kejam sekali kau memukulku, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_." Ucapnya sembari mengelus pipinya yang terkena serangan tadi. Hibari hanya menghela napas.

"Kau. Hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel yang kau gunakan itu. Menjijikan, _Herbivora_." Ujar Hibari sembari menurunkan kedua tonfanya. Kelihatannya ia sudah kehilangan minatnya untuk menghajar pemuda personifikasi nanas yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kufufu, kau tidak suka, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_?" goda Mukuro.

"Diamlah, _Nanas_."

"Oya oya, sudah kubilang aku tidak suka panggilan itu, Kufufu."

"Apa peduliku?"

.

.

.

_[Ucapannya dalam sekali]_

Tsuna yang sudah jengkel melihat keduanya bertikai, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ano, Hibari-_san_, Mukuro-_sama_, sudahlah! Ini sudah masuk jam pel-"

.

.

.

_Death glare_ maut pun di hadiahkan oleh Hibari, yang sukses membuat Tsuna merasa bahwa ini adalah pertanda kiamat dunia. Mukuro hanya menyeringai.

"Kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi," panggil Hibari. Tsuna mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata _onyx _milik sang prefek.

"_Kami korosu_."

Dengan ini, dimulailah konser teriakan pilu di depan gerbang Namimori-chuu. Mukuro yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum miris melihat Tsuna yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh sang prefek.

"Kufufu, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini sekarang."

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Rokudo Mukuro, 14 tahun. putra tunggal pewaris perusahaan Mist Company yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Perusahaan tersebut aktif di sektor industri pakaian, makanan, minuman, dan furnitur rumah tangga. Khusus untuk industri pakaian yang dimaksud, **hanya** untuk pakaian dalam dan baju renang wanita saja. Siapa yang merancangnya? Tentu saja Mukuro dan Ayahnya.

Selain terkenal karena posisinya sebagai pewaris Mist Company yang amat sangat hebat itu, Mukuro juga terkenal akan kemesumannya. Ya, ia di panggil sebagai "**Si Mesum Nomor 2**" setelah ayahnya. Siapa ayahnya? _Mungkin_ akan dijelaskan setelah narasi ini berakhir.

"_Nappo_" atau "_Nanas_" merupakan kesan pertama ketika semua orang bertemu dengannya dan menyapa dirinya. Mengapa demikian? Karena model rambut yang ia gunakan itu sangat jarang ditemui. Menyerupai buah tropikal, Nanas. Ia pribadi, sebenarnya tidak suka dipanggil demikian.

.

"_Nanas_? Oya oya, diriku yang _setampan_ Justin Bieber ini dibilang _Nanas_? Oya oya, aku sakit hati. Tak mungkin aku _Nanas_! **AKU BUKAN NANAS**!" dan air mata pun turun dengan efek _Slow Motion_ dan _background_ pun berganti menjadi bumi yang hancur di tabrak meteor.

_Melankolis_.

Nanas itu memang _melankolis_. Hampir saja lupa, tambahkan kata _mesum_ di belakangnya. Dan hampir saja ketinggalan, tambahkan kata _gombal_.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hibari, 01.00 PM.

Seorang pemuda berambut platina sedang menatap suram berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya secara tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan "_Anakku hamil_". Apa benar? _Tidak_ mungkin. Atau setidaknya _belum_.

Matanya beralih ke sebuah kertas yang berlogo nanas di sisi atas sebelah kiri. Ia pun menatap datar kertas yang berada di pangkuannya itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, walau tahu yang ia tatapi itu adalah benda mati. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

"Sial kau, _semangka_. Membuatku terjebak dengan utang-utang sebanyak ini,"

Jeda.

"Lebih baik kalau dari awal, kau mati saja."

.

.

.

Kediaman Hibari, 06.30 PM.

"Aku pulang."

"…"

Pemuda berambut _ebony_, Hibari Kyouya, menatap heran ke arah pemuda berambut platina. _Onii-sama_nya, Alaude. Biasanya Alaude akan membalas salamnya, tapi kali ini tidak. Mengernyit heran, Kyouya pun melambaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan Alaude.

"_Onii-sama_?" panggil Kyouya. Alaude tersentak.

"K-Kyouya? Kau sudah pulang?" Kyouya menatap datar Alaude.

"Sudah dari tadi, _Onii-sama_."

Mendelik kesal, Kyouya pun menurunkan tangannya. Alaude tersenyum samar.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Kyouya. Ayo makan." Alaude pun menarik tangan Kyouya ke dalam rumah. Kyouya meringis pelan saat Alaude menarik tangannya. Rasanya lumayan sakit, namun ia tak mau memberi tahu Alaude tentang hal itu. Alaude pasti akan menganggapnya lemah.

Mengerutkan keningnya, Kyouya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sedang bertanya-tanya tentang perilaku Alaude yang berubah drastis, walau tidak terlalu drastis-drastis sekali. _Chibi_ Kyouya yang ada di dalam otaknya pun hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam berlangsung hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang memulai suatu topik pembicaraan. Baik Kyouya maupun Alaude, keduanya sibuk akan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai acara tersebut berakhir, masih saja terdiam. Risih, Kyouya pun buka suara, tapi tak ada respon dari sang lawan bicara.

"_Onii-sama_, kau kenapa."

"…"

Benar kan, tidak di tanggapi. Omong-omong, itu tadi bukan nada bertanya.

Kyouya yang sudah penasaran pun mengemukakan rasa kepenasarannya pada sang _Onii-sama_. _Onii-sama_nya, Alaude, hanya terbengong-bengong. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau Kyouya sedang berbicara dengannya.

Kesal, Kyouya pun mengetukkan sendok yang habis ia gunakan untuk makan ke piring. Suara yang di timbulkan memang nyaring, dan Alaude segera mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"K-Kyouya, apa yang-"

"_Onii-sama_, ada apa? Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini." Potong Kyouya.

Memang, kelakuan Alaude sudah berubah sejak ia mendapatkan _itu_ tadi siang. Jadi, wajar saja jika Kyouya menyadari hal itu dengan cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Jika Kyouya memberikan salam, _harusnya_ Alaude membalas salam itu, seperti biasa. Alaude tidak pernah menarik Kyouya dengan cara sekasar tadi. Dan yang terakhir, Alaude selalu bengong saat mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

Aneh sekali.

"Aneh apa, Kyouya?"

"Kau punya masalah, _Onii-sama_. Ceritakan saja padaku."

Alaude tersenyum kecil. _Anak_nya ini memang sangat perhatian pada_nya_. _Hanya padanya_, tambahkan itu. Ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Kyouya, jadi begini…"

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama, Ruang direktur Mist Company.

Seorang pemuda berambut layaknya buah tropikal, Semangka, menatap sebuah foto yang berada di meja kerjanya. Seringai pun terukir dengan manis di wajahnya yang terkenal mesum.

"Nufufu,"

Dan ia pun ber-"Nufufu"-ria di dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai menghabiskan waktu 1 jam, hanya untuk ber-"Nufufu"-ria. _Pikiran Kotor_, mungkin?

**KRIET**.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda, yang juga mempunyai model rambut layaknya buah tropical namun berbeda bentuk, Nanas. Ia menatap dingin pada pemuda yang sedang ber-"Nufufu"-ria di hadapannya.

"Kufufu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Daemon?" Tanya pria berambut nanas, Rokudo Mukuro, dengan nada yang datar.

Yang bersangkutan, hanya menyeringai.

"Nufufu, apa ya…? Mau tahu saja deh, Mukuro." Jawab pria yang di panggil Daemon, dengan nada yang… Err… _Genit_. Mukuro menatap Daemon dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan '_Kau menghamili pacarku_!'

"Kufufu, hentikan menggunakan nada itu, Daemon. Kau membuatku ingin muntah."

"Oya oya, jahat sekali kau, Mukuro. _Dia_ saja di panggil dengan sebutan _Okaa-_, Bukan, _Onii-sama_. Harusnya kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama, Mukuro."

"Kufufu, tidak sudi."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Ingin sekali Daemon menyanyikan tembang lagu yang berjudul "Ibu Tiri" lengkap dengan _background_ lampu temaram, serta efek-efek _bling-bling_. Mengakhiri khayalan tingkat dewanya, Daemon menatap miris ke arah Mukuro.

"Nufufu, itu tadi _critical broken heart damage_, Mukuro."

"Kufufu, tidak peduli,"

Jeda.

Daemon merenungkan nasibnya. Spot light pun menerangi dirinya seorang. Background pun berganti menjadi bunga-bunga krisan berwarna putih. Mukuro hanya berekspresi datar. Ia paling tidak suka berbicara dengan _Ayah_nya ini. _Katanya sih_, membuat iritasi ketampanannya.

… Omong-omong Krisan putih itu artinya berkabung, loh.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan, Daemon? Jangan bilang kau membuat _Okaa-sama_ kesulitan seperti dulu lagi." Lanjut Mukuro. Daemon menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tahu dari mana kau, Mukuro? Kau membaca _notes_ yang berada di bawah kolong tempat tidurku, ya?"

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

'_Berarti benar dong!'_

Mukuro hanya bisa memijat keningnya dengan lemah. Untuk apa dia ke bawah kolong tempat tidur _ayahn_ya, hanya untuk mengambil _notes aneh_ yang berada di sana? Pasti isinya adalah yang _aneh-aneh_, pikir Mukuro.

… Omong-omong, kenapa harus di bawah kolong tempat tidur?

"… Aku _tak pernah_ sudi masuk ke kamarmu, Daemon."

.

.

.

Kyouya hanya bisa menatap Alaude dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"_Onii-sama_,"

Jeda.

"Kau mempunyai utang sebanyak itu?"

**[FLASHBACK]**

Alaude hanya memberikan sebuah paket yang cukup tebal pada Kyouya, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Dan, begitu Kyouya membuka paket tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya ia!

"… Tagihan?"

Dengan rasa tidak percaya, ia membaca dokumen-dokumen yang berada di dalam paket tersebut. Surat tagihan. Alaude hanya menghela napas berat.

"_Onii-sama_, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kenapa bisa ada tagihan menumpuk seperti ini?" ujar Hibari tidak percaya. Alaude pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyouya! Aku tidak pernah mencintai Nanas mesum itu!" teriak Alaude sembari menitikan air matanya dengan efek _slow motion_ dan _background_ gunung Krakatau meletus. Dengan efek _zoom in_, Kyouya pun menampar pipi Alaude.

**PLAK**.

"Sudah cukup, Alaude _Onii-sama_! **KITA PUTUS**!" dan Kyouya pun berlari tak tentu arah di bawah guyuran hujan yang lebat.

.

.

.

… Apa? Maaf, sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis. Kita ulangi dialognya.

"_Onii-sama_, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kenapa bisa ada tagihan menumpuk seperti ini?" ujar Hibari tidak percaya. Alaude pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyouya! Ini gara-gara _Semangka mes_-"

'_Semangka?_'

… Entah mengapa, banyak sekali keanehan yang Kyouya temui hari ini. Mulai dari Rokudo Mukuro, pemuda personifikasi nanas berjalan, hingga _Semangka_, yang Kyouya tebak, tidak begitu jauh berbeda _image_nya dengan si Nanas itu. Apalagi kalimat yang menggantung itu. "_Mes…_?" Pasti _mesum_, pikir Kyouya.

Tapi, terlepas dari semua itu, baik semangka ataupun nanas, keduanya sama-sama buah tropikal, dan Kyouya sendiri tidak menyukai kedua buah tersebut.

.

.

.

_Karma buah tropikal_?

.

.

.

Alaude pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja keceplosan menyebutkan _itu_. Kyouya menatap sang _Onii-sama_ dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Lupakan, Kyouya."

Dan Kyouya hanya bisa pasrah. _Déjà vu_, eh?

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita melunasi tagihan ini, _Onii-sama_?" Tanya Kyouya. Alaude menatapnya datar. Alaude memang tidak suka jika anaknya ini ikut campur masalah_nya_. Menatap sebal ke arah Kyouya, Alaude menggerutu.

"Kau sekolah saja, Kyouya. **Jangan** bantu aku. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

.

.

.

_Harusnya_ Alaude tahu bahwa apa yang ia larang untuk Kyouya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. _Harusnya ia paham benar tentang hal itu_.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: Kufufu no Fu – Rokudo Mukuro.

Aloha, para Lady!

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Minamoto Hikari Ai ^^.

Balas review yuk!

**To: Akutsu**

_My Lady~~~!_ (Ala butler coughmesumcough di suatu fandom)

_Hehe emang. Disini, Mukuro jadi kelihatan dodol dulu (Trident), tapi nanti kesananya mah pasti keren dong (Smirk ke arah Mukuro). Oke, sudah update. R n R?_

**To: Tezuka Aizawa**

_CEDEF ya? Nggak tau, waktu lagi ngetik, terlintas iklan susu GSM, jadinya keketik deh (Author error). Sudah update, R n R lagi? ^^_

**To: Nyasararu (Kireiki ga login)**

_Ahaha, sebenernya itu nyontek di OVJ (Ngebayangin Hibari jadi Aziz Gagap). Sudah update, R n R, onegai? (Injak)_

**To: Yoichidea Syhufellrs (Kitsune Syhufellrs)**

_Se… Seru? (Efek bling-bling)_

_Oke, ini chapter 2__nd__ sudah update~~~! R n R, Mas Boy! (Tampol)_

… Anonymus.

Tapi nggak apa kok! Sudah bersedia review saja, saya senang loh! :D

_Sumimasen_, chapter ini gaje -_- soalnya lagi _stuck idea._ Berniat _R n R_? _Review_ anda sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan episode(?) di Fic ini. _R n R_?

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	3. Fuuki Iinchou wa Maidsama!

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**! Belongs to **AMANO AKIRA**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: Woke, akhirnya _chapter 3__rd_ sudah muncul.

Hikari Ai: Ng… _Onii-san_, aku pikir si _Author_ itu tidak akan melanjutkan _Fic _yang ini lagi.

Ryuzaki: Hah? Maksudmu _Discontinue_? (_Death glare_ ke _Author_)

Author: _Yare-yare_, aku hanya sedang bingung sama _plot_ cerita ini, hehe (Ketawa nista).

All: (_Sweatdrop_) Ya sudah, _Enjoy this Fic_!

.

.

.

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**Page 3: Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

.

.

.

SMP Namimori, 07.00 AM, Senin, 4 Juli.

"… Sudah ku peringatkan beberapa kali agar kau jangan telat lagi." Gerutu seorang pemuda berambut _ebony_, sambil memegang sepasang tonfa di genggamannya.

"Maaf, Hibari-_san_! Tadi aku benar-benar kesiangan! Tolonglah! Biarkan aku hidup sekali lagi!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, lengkap dengan efek _Spot Light_ dan _background_ bunga mawar yang bertebaran.

… _Melankolis_.

_Déjà vu_?

"Kesiangan, eh? Kau pikir yang seperti itu, bisa di tolerir?" tanya pemuda berambut _ebony_ dengan nada dingin. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

_Gulp_.

"_Kami Korosu_," dan ia pun mengayunkan tonfa kebanggaannya itu dengan cepat, ke arah kepala sang _caramel_. Pemuda berambut coklat itu refleks mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk melindungi kepalanya.

**TING**.

Bunyi benturan antara besi dengan besi pun terdengar nyaring.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan seperti inilah posisinya.

Pemuda berambut _ebony_, menyerang dengan tonfanya. Pemuda berambut _indigo_, menangkis dengan tridentnya, Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, hanya menjadi figuran tim pemandu sorak.

… Apa? Lupakan.

"Oya oya, ini namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_." Ucap Pemuda berambut _indigo_ itu sembari tersenyum yang tidak bisa di katakan senyuman.

… Tapi ini kan _setting_-nya berada dalam lingkungan sekolah, bukan rumah.

"Kau lagi, _Nanas_." Pemuda bernama Hibari Kyouya itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Datar, seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tak punya kemauan untuk hidup lagi, akibat bertemu dengan Nanas yang berjalan itu.

"Oya? Apa kau merindukanku, Kufufu…" goda Nana- maksudku, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Tidak mungkin, _Nanas_." Tukas Hibari yang sebenarnya sangat OOC.

"Oya oya, kejamnya." Mukuro pun menaruh punggung tangannya di dahinya. Seketika, _background_ pun berubah menjadi bunga teratai yang mengambang tidak jelas di pinggiran kali kota Jakarta.

… Maaf, sepertinya salah naskah. Lupakan saja.

Omong-omong, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan di sini.

"A-ano, Mukuro-_sama_, Hibari-_san_, ki-kita sudah mau masuk jam pelajaran lho." Seorang pemuda bermuka ehemmoeehem pun memperingatkan mereka berdua.

"Kufufu, benar sekali. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas sebelum guru datang. Benar 'kan, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_?" tanya Mukuro sembari menarik _trident-_nya kembali. Hibari hanya mengernyit kesal.

"Kufufu, jangan marah. Nanti saja kita lanjutkan _pertarungan_ kita, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_." Ujar Mukuro dengan pandangan yang… _Seduktif_?

Hibari memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan si _Nanas_ yang di anggapnya _Pervert_ itu. Sawada Tsunayoshi lebih memilih untuk bepura-pura tidak mendengarkan celotehan si _Nanas_ mesum itu.

"_Arriverderci_, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_." Dan _Nanas_ mesum itu pun menghilang bagaikan kabut.

… Kabut yang tidak jelas. Dan memang tidak jelas, kau tahu.

'_Siapa yang sudi bertemu denganmu lagi, Nanas?'_ batin Hibari sembari menarik kembali tonfanya, namun tetap dalam _mode_ siaga.

… Siapa yang menduga kalau sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ ternyata mengerti bahasa Italia?

"Kau hidup di zaman apa sih? Pasti di _kampung_mu tidak ada yang namanya '_Tempat Kursus_'." Celutuk Hibari sambil membuang muka.

… Lupakan saja.

"Fuh… Hampir saja," gumam Tsuna pelan. Namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada aura-aura mistis yang amat besar, berada di belakangnya.

"Omong-omong aku masih ada urusan denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari mulai berjalan mendekati Tsuna sambil memasang tampang mesu- sangar. Tsuna pun menoleh ke arah Hibari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pertanda bukan rasa suka, melainkan rasa takut.

Jeda 3 menit.

"_Kami Korosu_."

.

.

.

Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan, 10.07 AM.

Ketua kedisiplinan, Hibari Kyouya, memandang datar ke arah monitor komputer yang berada di meja kerjanya. Entah bagaimana caranya komputer itu bisa berada di meja kerjanya yang awalnya di isi dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas kemarin.

Seekor burung berwarna kuning tiba-tiba menyembul secara ajaib dari puncak kepala sang _Ebony_.

"Hibari, Hibari," kicau burung itu dengan riang.

"… Diamlah, Hibird. Aku sedang sibuk." Ujar Hibari dengan dingin, lengkap dengan _death glare_ andalannya

… Tumben sekali, Hibari mengacuhkan Hibird; yang _notabene_ adalah pasangan sehidup semati- lupakan. Jika di teruskan, kalian akan salah persepsi tentang Hibari yang menjadi heterogen.

…

'_Huh, pekerjaan apa yang mudah di lakukan, namun menghasilkan banyak uang?_' pikir Hibari.

… Oh, rupanya sedang mencari lowongan pekerjaan, toh!

Beberapa kali ia membuka situs-situs yang (_katanya_) ada lowongan pekerjaaan. Namun, ternyata pada akhirnya, lowongan pekerjaan yang di maksud adalah menjadi seorang TKI di Arab Saudi.

Tentu saja hal ini langsung membuat Hibari _bad mood_. Pasalnya, kemarin-kemarin sempat mengalir kabar bahwa banyak TKI yang di aniaya di luar sana. Hampir di-_raep_ juga ada. Namun, karena mempertahankan kesuciannya, malah berakhir di Hukum Pancung.

… Yah, begitulah.

Karena mendengar kabar-kabar tidak enak menjadi seorang TKI, Hibari pun mulai berkhayal.

.

.

.

**[HIBARI'S IMAGINATION]**

Seorang pemuda berambut _ebony_ dan memakai _apron_ berwarna ungu itu hanya bisa mengelap keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Napas yang terputus-putus. Raut muka yang teramat pucat. Inilah dia, Hibari Kyouya, mantan prefek Namimori, yang kini berprofesi menjadi TKI di Arab Saudi pada umur 14 tahun.

Menjemur pakaian saja membuatnya kelelahan. Maklum, selama menjabat sebagai prefek dulu, ia tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang amat '_Herbivora_' itu. Semua pekerjaan yang '_Herbivora_' itu selalu di kerjakan oleh bawahan kesayangannya, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Mengapa ia, yang dulunya menjabat sebagai Prefek itu, mau-maunya menjadi TKI di luar sana?

Jawabannya karena keluarganya terlilit utang-piutang yang amat banyak pada seorang rentenir mesum berkepala semangka. Sang ehemibuehem tidak sanggup melunasi utang-utangnya yang terlampau banyak, hingga membuatnya jatuh sakit. Hibari Kyouya yang melihatnya pun tak tega. Melihat adanya lowongan TKI di sebuah jejaring sosial, akhirnya ia pun menyanggupinya.

Kisahnya memang tragis. Bagaikan cerita-cerita di _Shoujo Manga_.

"Huh, awas saja kalau si _Herbivora_ kepala gurita itu menyuruhku mencuci pakaiannya lagi. _Kami Koros_-" belum sempat Hibari menyelesaikan _trademark_ andalannya itu, tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

Hibari yang kaget pun menjatuhkan sebuah _boxer_ berwarna biru langit yang akan di jemurnya; menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap dengan pandangan yang membunuh pada si pelaku.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Kyouya-_kun_?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Hibari yang sudah tertangkap basah sedang mengejeknya, mencoba melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ha-Hayato-_sama_, lepaskan ak-" Dengan sigap, kedua tangan lihai sang _silver_ sudah membuka simpul tali apron yang membalut sang _ebony_.

"Tidak. Jangan buru-buru, Kyouya-_kun_. _Permainan_ kita baru saja akan di mulai."

"T-TIDAAAK!"

.

.

.

_Notes_: Bagian setelah ini, anggap saja seperti sedang membaca koran.

[Ini _Headline_ Koran]

[**HIBARI KYOUYA, TKI ASAL NAMIMORI, AKAN DI HUKUM PANCUNG!**]

Hibari Kyouya, 14 tahun, yang merupakan mantan Prefek di Namimori-chuu, akan di hukum pancung pada tanggal XX-XXX-XXXX, jika tebusan yang di minta tidak sanggup di penuhi. Hibari menerima hukuman itu karena terbukti telah melakukan pembunuhan pada majikannya, Gokudera Hayato, 14 tahun.

Dari pengakuan Hibari, Gokudera di duga telah melakukan perbuatan asusila padanya. Kesal karena tahu nantinya mempunyai ayah yang berkepala gurita, dan bukan nanas, akhirnya Hibari memutuskan untuk membunuhnya.

[**SELAMATKAN HIBARI! SELAMATKAN HIBARI!**]

[**KARNIVORA TERGANTENG DI KHR! HARUS DI LESTARIKAN!**]

.

.

.

**[END OF HIBARI'S IMAGINATION]**

.

.

.

Rasanya mau mati saja, membayangkan hal itu.

Menilik ke kalimat terakhir dari pengakuan itu, Hibari mengerutkan kening.

…

…

_Kesal karena tahu nantinya mempunyai ayah yang berkepala gurita, dan bukan nanas, akhirnya Hibari memutuskan untuk membunuhnya._

… **NA-NANAS?**

Menampar keras kedua pipinya, Hibari pun mulai berpikir.

.

'Kenapa tidak bisa jauh-jauh dengan _Nanas_ mesum itu, sih!'

'**HIH! SIAPA SUDI DENGAN **_**NANAS**_** DAN **_**GURITA**_** ITU!**'

'Eh…? _Gurita_? Siapa tuh? Jangan bilang kalau dia…'

'**KAMI-**_**SAMA**_**! APAKAH INI YANG NAMANYA KARMA?**'

.

… _Karma Nanas dan Gurita_, eh? Lucu juga.

_._

_._

_._

Klik.

Sebuah situs dengan _background_ bunga teratai dan buah nanas pun menghiasi halaman utama situs tersebut. Warna _pink_ serta _indigo_-lah yang mendominasi _background_ tersebut. Omong-omong, nama situsnya adalah…

[_**Mukunyan Pineapple Café**_]

Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. _Café_ eh? Boleh juga sih.

.

.

.

[**SELAMAT DATANG DI **_**MUKUNYAN PINEAPPLE CAFÉ**_**!**]

_Café_ kami merupakan _café_ yang terkenal di Namimori! Bukan hanya rasa dan kualitas yang sudah terakreditasi A, tapi juga para _Maid_ yang amat sangat _Kawaii_ .

_Wanted_: Kami mencari seorang wanita dengan batas umur 16-28 tahun.

_Sallary_: 2.500 yen.

Alamat: xxx-xxx-xxx (Tepat 3 blok di sebelah kanan sekolah SMP Namimori)

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Hibari hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

Bingung, lantaran di sini tertulis 'Akreditasi A' yang (biasanya) di pakai untuk mempromosikan sekolah. _Well_, walaupun begitu, Hibari sudah menetapkan pilihannya.

'_Jadi Maid, eh_?'

.

.

.

Mukunyan Pineapple Café, 10.45 AM, Minggu.

Minggu pagi.

Hari yang amat cerah, di mana, biasanya para _otaku_ berada di dalam rumah dan menonton siaran televisi yang ada acara _anime-_nya.

Pada hari itu pula, seorang Hibari Kyouya memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan menjadi _maid_ itu, meski awalnya ia rada ogah-ogahan juga.

Bagaimana tidak? Secara, jika ia, yang_ notabene_, adalah si Prefek kejam Namimori itu terlihat oleh seluruh warga kota Namimori, mengenakan kostum _Maid_, pastilah harga dirinya bakal jatuh. Bahkan lebih buruk daripada melihat si _Baseball Freak _itu memakai _nekomimi_.

… Lupakan.

Memakai _wig_ berwarna hitam panjang sepunggung, serta baju ala _Gothic Lolita_, rupanya membuat semua orang tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah si karnivora ganas Hibari Kyouya.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang bakal menyangka bahwa Karnivora itu, mau-maunya saja menjadi seorang _Maid_? Cari mati?

**Ting Tong!**

Memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

Hibari menunggu di depan pintu _café_ sambil memegangi amplop lamaran kerja yang berada di tangannya. Sungguh, baru kali ini, ia mau-maunya menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

**KRIET**.

"Selamat datang di _MukuPine Café_!"

Di sambut oleh beberapa orang gadis yang amat _kawaii_. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian Hibari.

"Mau tempat untuk berapa orang, _nona_?" tanya seorang _maid_ sambil tersenyum cerah. Hibari merasa mual.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, _herbi_-" Hibari spontan menutup mulutnya. Suaranya tadi masih terkesan hawa '_Hibari si prefek_'. Ditambah ejekan andalannya.

"Uh, uhmp… A-aku ingin bertemu dengan _manager_ kalian, boleh?" tanya Hibari dengan nada yang… _Manis-manis racun_. _Maid_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Oh, manisnya!" sapa seorang pria berambut _silver _sembari mengunyah marshmallow.

"…"

Hibari hanya duduk di kursinya sambil memandang nista manusia yang berada di hadapannya itu. Manusia itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengunyah marshmallow, tanpa mau membaginya. Yah, walau dia sendiri juga tidak mau sih.

"Jadi, ada apa, Nona manis?" tanya pria itu.

"…" tak ada kata yang terucap. Hibari hanya memandang makhluk yang berada di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Areee? Kau terpesona padaku ya?" goda pria itu. Hibari menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

'… _Dasar om-om pedofil_.' Batinnya.

"… Di sini ada lowongan pekerjaan kan?" tanya Hibari, _to the point_.

"Ooh, jadi kau sudah baca di _website_ kami ya? Oh betul. Kami memang sedang mencari wanita dengan kriteria yang seperti itu."

…

…

…

"… _Itu_?" Hibari hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya pertanda buruk. Pria itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Iya. Yang 5B~~~!" jawab pria itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"… 5B?"

"BB, Belah tengah, Behel, _Borjuis_, dan Bemper."

… Oh salah naskah. Itu bagian Sunaryo yang liburan di Indonesia.

Siapa Sunaryo? Itu, anak kampung sebelah.

Tapi kenapa mesti bemper?

Balik lagi ke naskah.

"Iya! Yang AKB!" ulang pria itu sambil kembali menjentikkan jemarinya.

"… AKB?"

"Aku _Kawaii_ Banget!" jelas pria itu sambil sesekali berputar-putar ala _ballerina_.

.

.

.

Tidak nyambung.

.

.

.

Maksa banget.

.

.

.

Mati.

Rasanya mau terjun dari sebuah tebing, lalu mati.

"Boleh aku melihat berkasmu, nona manis?" tanya pria itu sambil terus mengukir senyuman yang mengalahkan terangnya bohlam 100 watt.

Hibari yang sudah merasa _ilfeel_, pasrah menyerahkan berkas-berkas palsu mengenai dirinya.

.

.

.

"**OH! KAMU DI TERIMA!**" jerit pria berambut silver itu sambil tetap mengunyah marshmallow di mulutnya.

… Bagaimana caranya? Oh jangan tanya saya.

Hibari agak kaget juga mendengar jeritan om-om yang ada di depannya ini. Padahal, belum juga 5 menit, membaca dokumen palsu miliknya, tiba-tiba saja menyatakan dirinya sudah di terima di café ajaib itu.

"… Jangan main-main, herb-"

_Deg!_

Secepat kilat, Hibari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh? _Herb_?"

"… Maksudku, _Herbal Man, _ehem…" Hibari berdeham-deham kecil.

"Kok _Herbal Man_?"

"Karena mukamu mirip sekali dengan mas-mas yang suka ada di toko apotek." Jawab Hibari seadanya.

… Gigit. Hibari langsung mengigit lidahnya.

… **HAMPIR SAJA!**

Memang, kebiasaannya memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan "_Herbivora_" itu susah untuk tidak di lakukan. Maklum, sebagai Prefek yang garang, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Oh begitu… Kau lucu juga ya, em…" pria itu membuka dokumen tentang diri Hibari. Mengernyit sedikit ketika ia membaca nama sang ehemgadisehem.

"Hibari Kyouya…?"

.

.

.

"…"

"Namamu sama seperti nama seorang kuli pukul dari SMP Namimori itu ya," gumam pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Gulp_.

'_Kami Korosu_.' Maki Hibari dalam hati.

"Ya, namaku memang sama seperti Hibari-_san_."

Rasanya ingin sekali Hibari pergi ke planet Uranus dan berdiam diri di sana. Sudah di anggap kuli pukul (Sebutan _elite_-nya _Fuuki Iinchou_) di tambah lagi menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Kurang baik apa Hibari ini. Hibari pasrah dan mencoba untuk tersenyum _seikhlasnya_.

"Oh, namamu tidak manis ya, Kyouya-_chan_… Hmph, ya sudah, kau boleh bekerja sebagai _Maid_ mulai besok."

"Eh? Apa aku di terima?" tanya Hibari sambil menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau di terima, Kyouya-chan." Seru pria itu.

Tapi Hibari tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Ia malah menatap suram.

"… Begitu, terima kasih… _Etto_,"

"Byakuran."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Byakuran Gesso, salam kenal ya, Kyouya-_chan_!" Byakuran pun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hibari. Seketika background pun berubah menjadi bunga mawar yang bertebaran dengan efek _bling-bling_.

… Silau, memang.

"Y-ya, a-aku juga. Tolong lepaskan tanganku."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut layaknya buah tropikal, memandang sinis dari arah meja pelanggan yang berada di luar ruangan. Jemari lentiknya meraih sepotong nanas segar dan menimangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya di makan.

"Kufufu," pemuda itu terkekeh sebentar. Iris dwi warnanya sedari tadi mengawasi setiap inchi gerak-gerik sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ dari kejauhan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik; mengukir sebuah seringaian mesu- yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia senang.

"_Okaeri_, Kyouya."

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: TAKE OFF – 2PM.

_Bonjour, Minna-san_!

Nyaa~ maafkan saya yang baru _update_ lagi! _Hontou ni sumimasen_! (Di timpuk kardus)

Saking banyaknya tugas sekolah, saya melupakan FFn… _Areee_~ _sumimasen_!

Betewe, _1 december_! Uwaa~ _Otanjoubi omedetto, Otou-san_! :D Sengaja publish hari ini, walau _Otou-san_ tidak tahu.

_Saa_~ mari balas _review_!

**To: Cross Nagi**

Huwaaa~! _Sumimasen_ baru _updateeee_ (Timpuk saya! Kalau perlu, timpuklah dengan cintamu! #eh)

Akhirnya _update_ juga :'D, omong-omong, itu… '_Kau tidak mengenalku_'? _Areee_ jangan-jangan… -_-

**To: Su PangkalHemat**

Yup. Tsuna itu _Uke to the max_, nyahaha (Di bom).

Hayooo, tebak-tebak dulu X3 _Review_, _onegai_?

**To: Yoichidea syhufellrs**

Tsk, tsk, tsk…

_Inc*st_ pun tak apa (WOY). Eh tapi… tebak-tebak dulu ya :3 Omong-omong aku juga penggemar 6918 (Gak ada yang nanya).

**To: Tezuka Aizawa**

Hahaha~ dia kena karma karena cinta Mukuro! (Gak nyambung)

_Review_! :D

**To: Akutsu**

_Arigatou ne_, sudah mau datang :D

Uwaaa, _sumimasen_ ya baru _update_ sekarang :'( Masih berniat untuk _review_? _Arigatooou_ (Peluk).

**To: Nyasararu (KiReiKi)**

JLEB.

Ke-kenapa ini… Ay-ayo tebak lagi XD

**To: Caca 27**

Heee _arigatou ne_ buat _review_-nya :D

_Review!_

**To: AniFreakZ**

Ku bantu! (Ngasah gayung-?-)

**To: Black134**

Hibari sudah tobat. Hibari kan anak baik-baik. Hibari sudah insyaf. Hiba- (_Tonfattack_)

Sip, _review_!

_Sugoi na_, sudah ada banyak _review_ yah :D

_Arigatou_ ya yang sudah mau baca. Terima kasih banyak

_Review_ bertema pujian, kritikan maupun saran akan terbuka lebar. Bagi yang memilih tema _flaming_, silahkan keluar.

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	4. Pineapple and the Skylark

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **Katekyo! Hitman Reborn** **© Amano Akira**.

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama © Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Warning: _Shonen-Ai_, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

**Fuuki Iinchou wa Maid-sama!**

**Page 4: Pineapple and the Skylark**

.

.

.

Ada pepatah, "Malu bertanya sesat di jalan."

Tapi anak muda zaman sekarang suka salah tafsiran.

"Malu bertanya, karena tidak mau dibilang kepo." Aneh juga, pepatah yang sudah bagus terangkai seperti yang awal, malah di lecehkan oleh para remaja ababil yang tidak berperi pepatahan.

Oke, lupakan cuap-cuap diatas.

Hibari Kyouya, 16 tahun, merasa ingin mati saja – sekarang; saat ini juga.

Pemuda berambut _indigo_ yang tengah memakan nanasnya dengan santai itu menatapnya dengan senyum termesum yang baru kali ini ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Sial, kalau saja model rambutnya yang fenomenal itu tidak _eye catching_, pasti ia bisa pergi dari _café_ itu dengan tenang.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak.

Baru saja Hibari membuka pintu keluar _café_ itu, matanya sudah menangkap sosok pemuda yang akan ia temui secara terpaksa di hari kiamat. Padahal, _café_ itu lumayan penuh dengan pelanggan. Yah, namanya juga takdir.

"…"

"…"

Iris dwi warna bertemu _onyx_.

Keduanya bertemu pandang dalam diam.

"Kufufu," personifikasi nanas berjalan itu segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pemuda ber-wig panjang yang sebenarnya adalah pemuda tulen.

… _Yo dawg_.

"Sudah kubilang kan? _Arriverderci_, Hibari Kyouya-ku(n)." Pemuda berambut nanas itu berucap sambil membungkukan badannya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya – layaknya seorang _gentlemen_ di _shoujo manga_ zaman antah berantah.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

… _Pura-pura tidak kenal_.

"Lho? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Pemuda itu – Rokudou Mukuro – bertanya lagi. Hibari segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _café_ itu. Gawat, semua orang yang berada di _café_ itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

'_Dasar nanas bodoh. Menarik perhatian saja_.' Keluh Hibari dalam hati. _Well_, jangan salahkan Hibari yang tidak suka diperhatikan seperti ini. Memangnya dia herbivora, apa?

Tapi Mukuro tidak peka, rupanya.

"Kenapa sih, Kyouya-ku(n)? Apa aku terlalu mempesonamu, hingga kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa?" dan Mukuro langsung menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya langsung memegang pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja memerah.

'_BUKAN BEGITU!_' Hibari mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak membenturkan kepala Nanas itu ke tembok. Sungguh, demi pemuda berambut _silver_ yang psikopat di luar sana, ia benar-benar muak dengan pemuda bernama Rokudou Mukuro ini!

Hibari segera berjalan menjauhi _café_ itu. Berharap Mukuro tidak mengikutinya dan membuat onar seperti tadi.

"Kyouya, tunggu dong!"

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Hibari semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun pemuda yang berada di belakangnya itu malah berlari dan berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Hibari.

"Apa maumu, Nanas?" tanya Hibari sambil menepis tangan Mukuro.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Kau marah padaku?" Mukuro balik bertanya.

Yang tidak Hibari tahu, orang-orang yang melintas di trotoar, kebanyakan adalah orang-orang _kepo_ yang tidak mau dibilang _kepo_.

"Tuh, lihat. Anak muda zaman sekarang, berantem saja harus di trotoar begini."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, _Juudaime_? Biar greget."

.

.

.

Hibari mendelik tajam pada orang-orang yang – oke, mereka adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera Hayato, murid SMP Namimori. Untung saja, Hibari masih dalam sosok penyamarannya. Pasti mereka tidak mengenalinya.

"HIEEE?! Gokudera-_kun_, gadis itu menatap kita!" seru Tsunayoshi sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan pemuda berambut _silver_.

"C-che, mau apa kau?!" Gokudera segera melayangkan _death glare_ pada female!Hibari.

"…"

.

.

.

'_Kamikorosu_," Hibari menyisipkan _trademark_ andalannya ketika membalas _death glare_ Gokudera – yang pastinya lebih menyeramkan dari milik kepala gurita itu.

.

.

.

"_J-Juudaime_," Gokudera segera menggenggam erat tangan Tsunayoshi, "B-bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

Dan Tsunayoshi menurut. Mereka segera meninggalkan Hibari dan Mukuro sendirian.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Hibari segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mukuro, "Apa maumu?"

"Kufufu, kau memang manis dengan baju ini, Kyouya." Mukuro mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hibari dan tersenyum kecil.

Hibari bisa merasakan pipinya memanas saat Mukuro memujinya manis. Meskipun ragu untuk mengakuinya, tapi Hibari merasa pujian Mukuro itu bukan sekedar gombalan biasa. Ia bisa merasakan adanya kejujuran di balik pujian Mukuro.

"Huh." Hibari segera membuang wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat Kyouya memakai baju _maid_ di _café_ itu."

.

… Hah?

Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Mukuro tahu bahwa dirinya melamar pekerjaan sebagai _maid_ di _café_ itu?

"Maksudmu?"

Mukuro hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Hibari yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya – meskipun tidak terlalu kelihatan sih.

"Pokoknya, kalau kau berani mengusik ketenanganku di sekolah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada harga dirimu sebagai _Fuuki Iinchou_." Mukuro segera memunggungi Hibari dan menghilang di tikungan jalan, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

… Ancaman?

.

.

Ada juga, manusia yang tidak sayang nyawanya.

.

.

.

"Hibari-_san_ akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam lho, Reborn!" seru Tsuna sambil tetap memainkan _game_ konsolnya. Bayi bertopi _fedora_ itu hanya tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Yang benar, Tsuna?"

"Iya! Kata Kusakabe-_san_, Hibari-_san_ tidak sengaja memakan satu botol bubuk merica. Ia bersin-bersin tanpa henti selama seminggu ini lho!" Parahnya, Tsuna percaya dengan kata-kata Kusakabe yang jelas-jelas bohongan.

Reborn menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "Malangnya kau, Dame-Tsuna."

Dan Tsuna tertawa – sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kalimat sarkastis Reborn padanya.

.

.

.

Ada tiga hal yang sangat Hibari benci – untuk saat ini.

Pertama, Hibari tidak suka dengan kerumunan.

Kedua, kerumunan itu menatapnya seakan bertanya, "_Kau salah makan apa, Hibari?_"

Ketiga, Kusakabe Tetsuya adalah orang terbodoh yang menebarkan rumor se-Namimori-_chuu_ kalau Hibari memakan satu botol bubuk merica dan bersin-bersin karenanya.

"Halo, Kyouya-ku(n). Hari ini, aku telat lho!" suara ini sudah dihapal mati oleh Hibari Kyouya. Bersiap dengan sepasang tonfa di kedua tangannya, ia segera menghantam pemuda berpucuk nanas yang berdiri di belakangnya.

**TRAK**.

Tonfa bertemu dengan trident.

"Kufufu, kau hari ini agresif sekali, eh, Kyouya?" goda Nanas itu sambil tersenyum genit ke arahnya.

"_Kamikorosu_," desis pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu sambil kembali melancarkan hantaman ke daerah kepala dan perut Nanas itu. Sayangnya, dengan mudah, serangan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh yang bersangkutan dengan trident kebanggaannya.

"Jangan begitu. Kalau kau agresif begini, kecantikanmu hilang, lho?"

"Tsk."

Hibari segera menurunkan tonfanya dan menyimpannya entah di mana. Rasanya, kalau Rokudou Mukuro sudah mengungkit masalah soal itu lagi, nafsu bertarungnya tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana.

.

.

.

**[Flashback]**

.

.

.

Rambut _ebony_ panjang yang terlihat berkilau di terpa angin musim semi. Iris _onyx_ yang memancarkan semangat untuk memulai lembaran baru. Jangan lupakan apron ungu berenda sepanjang lutut yang menutupi baju _maid_ hitamnya.

Inilah dia, Hibari Kyouya – versi perempuan. **Moe overload**!

… Oke, ralat. Tatapan matanya tidak besar-besar seperti _chara_ perempuan di _shoujo manga_. Tetap datar.

Meskipun hanya berpenampilan seperti perempuan, Hibari benar-benar mengalahkan kecantikan para _maid_ yang bekerja di sana.

"Hiba-_chan_, meja untuk nomor 3!" seru koki berkacamata – kalau tidak salah, namanya Irie Shouichi. Hibari segera menghampirinya dan mengambil menu yang siap di hidangkan ke pelanggan meja nomor 3.

.

.

.

"…!"

"Kufufu."

… Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rokudou Mukuro.

"Kufufu, senyum dikit dong." Khas om-om pedofil.

"…" Nggak dengar, nggak dengar.

Ia segera membuka tudung saji _stainless steel_ yang menutupi hidangan utamanya.

… Nanas.

"…" Hibari terdiam sejenak. Apa-apaan koki Irie itu, masa hidangan utama malah nanas? Bukankah itu untuk pencuci mulut?

"Oya oya, tidak perlu kaget begitu, Kyouya. Aku yang minta kok, kufufu." Seakan dapat membaca pikirannya.

Hibari segera meletakan hidangannya di atas meja dan buru-buru kabur dari pandangan Mukuro, hingga…

"Ukh!" ia tersandung kaki seorang pelanggan dari meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat Mukuro berada. Seperti mendapat pengelihatan dari masa depan, Mukuro segera berlari ke arah Hibari dan menangkap badan mungil itu sebelum sempat membentur lantai.

Seluruh pelanggan _café_ itu menatapnya; bahkan ada yang menjerit juga.

"Astaga, bajuku," ternyata orang yang disandung Hibari adalah seorang ibu-ibu ber-_make up_ menor dan berambut ikal. Bajunya basah oleh tumpahan air soda yang dibawa Hibari di nampannya.

"Dasar kau," ia segera berdiri dan menatap Hibari dengan pandangan menyala-nyala. Hibari – yang masih tidak sadar berada di pelukan Mukuro – menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bersalah. Menurutnya, yang salah itu, ya ibu-ibu itu sendiri yang meletakan kakinya di sana.

Karena karnivora tidak pernah salah.

Dan Hibari harus membuang sikap angkuhnya itu.

Ibu-ibu itu segera menarik lengan Hibari secara paksa. Hibari mengernyit kesakitan, namun tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau tahu, berapa harga baju ini? 3000 yen, tahu! Bahkan gajimu saja, tidak cukup untuk menggantinya!" ibu-ibu itu kembali menarik lengan Hibari dengan paksa. Hibari mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak meng-_kamikorosu_ ibu itu. Ia masih ingat dengan ibu- eh, _onii-sama_-nya yang sedang menunggu di rumah sambil terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

… Oke, itu berlebihan.

Adegan tarik paksa itu berlangsung selama 3 menit, hingga pemuda berambut nanas yang tidak sengaja terseret ke dalam pertikaian itu angkat bicara.

"Kufufu, hanya 3000 yen," ia berbicara dengan sarkastis, "Bagaimana kalau kuganti dua kali lipat saja?"

Sepasang _onyx_ milik Hibari menatap tidak percaya ke arah Rokudou Mukuro. Bisa-bisanya pemuda berirs dwi warna ini mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu demi dirinya.

Mukuro mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hibari, "Dan kau tidak perlu datang ke sini lagi, karena kau sudah kubayar dua kali lipat di depan seluruh pelanggan _café_ ini. Bagaimana? Yah, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang lagi, sih. Hanya saja, kau punya malu kan?"

…

…

…

Air muka ibu itu berubah. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya di mejanya.

"Pelayanan _café_ ini buruk sekali! Tch, aku tidak akan datang kemari lagi!" dan ibu itu pergi setelah membanting pintu keluar _café_ dengan keras.

Rokudou Mukuro menyeringai lebar, sangat lebar. Bahkan bisa saja bibirnya robek saking lebarnya.

"Kufufu."

Dia senang. Adu mulut memang keahliannya.

Hibari menatap pemuda nanas itu dengan tatapan datarnya – seperti biasa. Merasa diperhatikan, Mukuro balik menatap Hibari. Keduanya terdiam.

"Lepas," Hibari segera mendorong bahu Mukuro jauh-jauh. Mukuro mengerutkan keningnya. Bisa-bisanya Hibari merusak momen paling romantis seperti di _shoujo manga_.

"Kufufu, lepasin apanya?" dan Nanas itu mengedipkan matanya.

… _Lepasin apanya_?

Dan selanjutnya, Hibari menampar Mukuro tepat di wajahnya dengan nampannya.

.

.

.

**[End of Flashback]**

.

.

.

"APA!?" Seorang pria berambut model buah tropikal itu menjerit keras di depan meja kerjanya. Ia menatap horror pada selembar _file_ yang berada di tangannya. Sebulir keringat muncul di dahinya.

File itu berisi data seorang gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama _fanfic_ ini.

"…" Pria itu menatap lekat foto sang gadis yang tertera pada lembar data dirinya, "Hi-Hibari Kyouya?"

Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia melihat Hibari Kyouya, bocah itu masih berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Apa mungkin, hanya kesamaan nama? Tapi kenapa penampilan mereka mirip sekali? Kenapa juga, Hibari Kyouya mendaftarkan diri menjadi _maid_ di _café_-nya? SEJAK KAPAN ANAK ITU BERGANTI KELAMIN?!

.

Che, si maniak marshmallow itu pasti lupa dengan apa yang pernah ia katakan sewaktu pengangkatan jabatan menjadi kepala pengelola _café_ cabang Namimori.

"Jangan pernah menerima karyawan maupun karyawati dari marga Hibari," pria itu mengigit bibirnya dengan frustasi, "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Alaude nanti? Nufufu,"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

**Author Notes:**

_Tadaima, minna-san!_

Aku kembali! Hohoho (digampar sepatu).

Etto, sudah berapa tahun ya? Satu tahun? Sumimasen, hontou ni sumimasen! Entah kenapa, aku mulai jenuh dengan **KHR!** Makanya aku bermigrasi(?) dulu ke_ fandom_ lain. (Sandal _attack_)

Dan **Psycho-Pass** telah membangkitkan minatku kembali. Jadi, _voila, tadaima_!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu _fanfic_ ini _update_! Maafkan daku yang kelamaan _update_! (Siapa yang nungguin?). Maafkan aku yang tidak sempat membalas _review_ kalian. Tapi, sungguh, aku senang sekali menerimanya! _Hontou ni ureshii desu_!

_Saa, review?_


End file.
